This invention relates to the construction of more or less temporary shelters to cover articles against damage or destruction by weather. For example, one often sees a shelter built around a boat to protect it while on land during the nonboating season. Another use for a shelter may be to cover an automobile or other vehicle that may be placed in the owner's yard. A still further use for a shelter is not for the purpose of covering any particular object, but such a shelter construction can be used as a greenhouse.
The framework for such shelters is often made of elongated frame pieces, most often tubular, which are connected together in such a manner that they will provide the support for plastic sheeting, canvas or the like which will be secured to the frame elements in any manner desired to provide the protection against the elements for anything in the interior.
The invention relates more particularly to the construction of co-operating coupling members which are used to connect the elongated frame pieces in the erection of a frame for the shelter.